


[TSN/ME]Call to Me

by Fayyyyy511



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 05:14:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14325384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fayyyyy511/pseuds/Fayyyyy511
Summary: 配对：M/E分级：NC-17plus简介：PWP*严重警告*：至今写过最污最污的一篇（我觉得），接受不了请及时点叉><





	[TSN/ME]Call to Me

　　之所以初春能成为一年中最倍受祝福的时节，是因为生存和繁衍都最集中地发生在这段日子。恋情和爱意都变得浓稠，像蜂蜜一样柔和甘甜，荡漾着生机与活力。  
  
　　Wardo一边在课堂上享受着窗边吹来的微风，一边支着笔头犯困打盹儿，发情期总让他昏昏欲睡。  
  
　　手机收到一条Mark的简讯，让原本倦怠的Wardo一下子眼睛就睁大了，表情也变得很是可笑，耳根渐渐染上一层粉红。  
  
　　谁敢相信，Mark居然在主动约他。  
  
　　  
  
　　Wardo渴求性爱，他喜欢和Mark上床，却同时为此感到难为情。做爱是情侣加深感情的黏合剂，Wardo享受爱情带给他的眩晕感，以及结合时深入骨髓的那份心悸和情动。  
  
　　生理本能促使他们对性爱适应良好，除了最开始的几次，Mark很少会把Wardo弄疼了。每次做爱Wardo都甜蜜得不像样，睁着水汪汪的棕色眼睛，脸颊红扑扑的，唇边溢出几声藏不住的呻吟。Mark喜欢Wardo在他身下迷失在情欲里的样子，美味诱惑，完完全全地被信任，满足了他血液里沸腾的控制欲。  
  
　　  
  
　　一顿气氛良好的晚餐，Mark带着Wardo去吃了日料，他们喝了几壶清酒，Wardo小口小口咀嚼和吞咽的样子让Mark也难得的有了食欲。吃完之后Mark跟着Wardo回到了他的单人宿舍。  
  
　　他们已经做好了准备，再次为对方交付彼此。  
  
　　  
  
　　接下来的一切显得那么顺理成章，Wardo被圈在Mark的膝盖上，两个人的衣服散落一地，如同初生婴儿一般赤裸相见。  
  
　　空气里属于Wardo甜腻的信息素和Mark的胶着在一起，Mark微凉的手指抚摸着Wardo颈后的腺体，Wardo敏感地哆嗦了一下，双腿却把Mark的腰缠得更紧了。  
  
　　顶着一张扑克脸的Mark慢吞吞地揉着那块已经形成稚嫩标记的地方，在被热潮侵蚀全身的Wardo仰头喘息时面无表情地咬住了他丰润的下唇。如果不是他勃起的阴茎一直顶在Wardo的腿根，Mark一定会被怀疑性冷感。  
  
　　但Wardo和他不一样，这是他接受标记以来的第一次发情，身体比他的心诚实多了。即使羞于承认，他也能感觉到自己一直在难耐地上下挺动腰腹，让Mark的阴茎在他早就一片湿滑的股缝间摩擦。  
  
　　他需要他的Alpha，“Mark……快点。”Wardo的声音细小又软糯，他低头亲吻Mark的肩膀，当对方重新咬破他颈腺的时候，这有点疼，但在能够承受的范围内。  
  
　　“Mark，我湿了。”Wardo小心翼翼地沉下腰，想把Mark的前端纳入体内，却因为穴口过于滑腻而迟迟无法进入。他无能为力了，被Mark的信息素迷惑得不停颤抖，Wardo选择求助，“进来呀……帮帮我。”  
  
　　看起来，Mark似乎乐于帮助他。  
  
　　  
  
　　伸手到Wardo的下体，Mark揉捏那根充血的阴茎，把玩了一会儿，直到前液渗出沾湿了Mark的指尖，他慢慢划下，手指缠绕着Wardo的耻毛，看着晶莹的液体落入其间。  
  
　　这可不舒服，Wardo前面后面都滴着水等待着他的Alpha，而Mark却只是在戏弄他。  
  
　　所以Wardo抬起了小屁股，一只手撑在Mark肩上，另一只手往下握住了Mark胀大的阴茎。Wardo感受到了这个又硬又烫的大家伙底端的血脉流动，不禁红了脸，斑比一样的大眼睛里有水光在闪烁，他敷衍地圈住柱身揉按，非常不合格的手活，就溜到底下扶住了根部。  
  
　　对准了自己湿润的入口，Wardo确定他已经准备好了。  
  
　　Mark放任Wardo的主动，他在温热又紧致的内壁一点一点包裹住自己的时候闭上了眼睛，双手扣在了Wardo纤细的后腰，忍着快要爆发的欲望，没有一下子把Wardo按在他的阴茎上。  
  
　　说不定这样他会哭，红着眼睛哽咽着控诉Mark的粗鲁，天真而无辜，又诱人极了。  
  
　　Wardo坐到底了，他的眼睛亮晶晶的，又害羞地不愿意去看Mark。穴肉挤压着Mark的阴茎，他在里面又大了几分，体液自两人交合的地方溢出，弄得Mark的下身狼藉一片。  
  
　　“你弄湿在我身上了。”Mark含住Wardo胸前鲜艳的乳尖，舌头卷起那点又吸又舔，含糊地说到。Wardo敏感地抽动了一下，插着对方阴茎的地方也跟着吮吸，像一张贪婪的小嘴。Mark也被吸得很舒服，奖励似的在Wardo红肿起来的乳头上磨了磨牙，Wardo叫出了声。  
  
　　淫靡的性交的味道，带着混合在一起的信息素，让Wardo的宿舍充斥着荷尔蒙。  
  
　　  
  
　　可Wardo没有得到满足，他体内的某个秘密的地方依旧空虚。他耸动着腰肢上下摆动，让Mark的阴茎在他体内横冲直撞，但无论怎样都不得其门。  
  
　　Wardo动了十几下就累了，他把脸贴在Mark的肩，撒娇一样地亲吻Mark的颈窝，私处也讨好地收缩，“插进去……Mark，插进去。”  
  
　　“我在你的里面，Wardo。”Mark挑挑眉，握紧Wardo的腰，狠狠地抽送了几次，把Wardo插得咿咿呀呀地叫。  
  
　　Wardo急促地呼吸，扭动着适应这个速度，连Mark也粗喘起来，心跳如鼓。又有一股股的体液从Wardo的穴口流出，那里红通通地被撑大，褶皱都被抚平。Mark并不全部抽出再插入，而是浅浅地短刺，底部的阴囊拍打产生了交合的声音，硬硬的耻毛划过Wardo的那张小嘴，又痒又疼。  
  
　　应该是看到Wardo被欺负得够了，Mark终于在他体内变换了阴茎的角度，往更隐秘的第二入口探去。已经太久没碰过了，那里紧紧地缩合着，Mark以头部轻轻地戳刺中间软乎乎的缝隙，顶出了好多生殖腔里黏腻的滑液。  
  
　　“啊……啊！Mark，Mark——”Wardo慌乱地抱住Mark的后背，全身都在为即将到来的更亲密的结合而颤抖，他努力地吸气呼气，缓解紧张，让对方能进得更容易一些。  
  
　　终于探进了前端，Wardo胀得难受，一直在Mark耳边央求他给自己揉揉肚子，但Mark没有照做。他骨节分明的手指在Wardo含住他的入口画圈，时常按压着，Wardo的生殖腔口离这里很近，他得帮助Wardo放松下来。  
  
　　“Wardo，坐下来。”Mark进到了Wardo更紧更热的甬道，控制力就崩在一根弦上，这得让Wardo自己来，以他能适应的速度，而不是粗暴地撕裂他。  
  
　　Wardo茫然地应答着，他的意识被情欲沾满了一大半，但还是遵从本能地沉下了屁股，让灼热的阴茎填满内腔，下陷，抵到最深处，再也没办法进去。  
  
　　  
  
　　进不去了……Mark那根太过粗长，Wardo的生殖腔道又窄又浅，总是不能完全吃下去。每次Mark一插到底，都还有一小截儿根部滞留在内腔外。  
  
　　抱紧了Wardo，Mark从椅子上站起来，和他一起倒在了床上，Wardo摔在蓬松的枕头上，失去发胶固定的头发乱乱的，让他看起来更像一个幼童。  
  
　　感觉到Mark只是抵在他的内腔却没有进一步动作，Wardo圈住他的食指摇晃，嘴唇一张一合，发出好听的鼻音。  
  
　　手下的身体细腻又漂亮，细瘦修长双腿挂在Mark腰上，Wardo摆出顺从的姿态，Mark只能掰开他的腿根重重地捅进去，大开大合地抽插，把他操得熟透，两条腿没有力气再缠在Mark身上勾引他。  
  
　　  
  
　　就这么做了不知道多久，Wardo射在了Mark的小腹，他累坏了地躺在Mark身下，长长地喘息，如同失水就快濒死的鱼。Mark停下的进攻，他知道Wardo会想要休息一下，即便他还没有射。  
  
　　Wardo推了推他，示意他先出去，Mark抿着唇把自己从Wardo美妙的体内拔出来，一小滩体液失禁般地从那里流出，情色无比。  
  
　　之后发生的就有点超过了。Wardo翻了个身，背对着Mark，换了体位，跪趴到了床上，摆出最方便接受侵犯的姿势，软绵绵地对Mark说，我想都吃下去。  
  
　　他想都吃下去。  
  
　　上帝，Mark当然明白这是什么意思。他不得不抓紧了Wardo凸出的胯骨，以缓解燎原般的欲火，刹时浓烈起来的Alpha信息素让Wardo更无力了，他本能地塌下了柔韧的腰身，翘起不断流水的小屁股，妄图吸引Mark的阴茎立刻插入，在里面狠狠地宣誓主权。  
  
　　征服与被征服，占有与被占有，自然法则的结果让两性性爱变得妙不可言又理所当然。  
  
　　Mark握住自己硬挺的性器，随意撸动了几下，开始用胀红的头部玩弄起了Omega泛滥不止的穴口，浅浅地插入后又迅速地退出，带出Wardo甬道内温热的体液，黏稠地挂在他的龟头上，滴落在深蓝色的床单上。这样下流的戏弄给Omega带来的只有加倍的羞耻和空虚，Wardo流着泪抽噎了起来，大半是由于没有得到Alpha安慰的委屈，“快点呀……”  
  
　　这次Mark没有再拖延。  
  
　　  
  
　　“都进去了吗？”Wardo抽泣着问到身后显然也不怎么轻松的Mark，他听到Mark低沉地喉音，又低喘了几口气，沙哑地回答到，“没有，Wardo，你太小了。”  
  
　　“那是因为你太大。”Wardo别扭地反驳，又因为体内粗壮的阴茎一次大力的撞击而尖叫出来。  
  
　　“没办法再进了，顶到Wardo的子宫了。”Mark克制地搂紧了Wardo的腰，努力安抚着自己和Wardo的情绪，在现在这看似进退两难的适应期。  
  
　　Wardo的脸蛋彻底红透了，他哼哼唧唧地不说话，又摸了摸他酸胀不已的小腹和再次半硬着翘起的阴茎，“那就插进我的子宫里呀。”细如蚊蚋的声音从枕头底下传来，Mark失控地把指甲陷入了Wardo腰上的肉里，这让对方瞬间痛呼出声。  
  
　　“子宫是宝宝住的地方…”Mark松开禁锢Wardo的手，拉过Wardo垂在一边的手掌，一起贴上了他平坦的小腹，引导他画着圆按摩紧绷的肚子。  
  
　　“可我现在没宝宝。”Wardo皱眉说，不时泄出啜泣的声音，他能感觉到Mark灼热的龟头开始试探地撞向他的最深处。  
  
　　“你可以…啊——试试插进来…”Wardo忍不住张嘴深深地呼吸，他好像又流水了，从Mark不断顶撞他的地方。  
  
　　“那你以后不准告诉宝宝，Daddy偷偷闯进过他的小房间。”Mark用快要崩到极限的理智维持着戳刺Wardo柔嫩宫颈的速度，顶端一阵湿热让他意识到Wardo又情动泛潮了，体液浇在茎头的滋味让他深埋在Omega腔内的家伙又突突抽动了几下。  
  
　　看准Wardo失神的时机，Mark挤入了他狭小柔嫩的宫口里。  
  
　　再完全将Wardo霸占。  
  
　　  
  
　　剩下的时间里Mark没有再节制，太过深入的性爱让Wardo不知所措，像汪洋中的小船一样颠簸。他只是被轻轻地插了几下就潮吹了，前面也射了精，高潮里Mark动作不停，这次结束后没多久就又攀上了巅峰，甬道绞紧外来者再次喷涌着潮吹。短短十多分钟内，Wardo就经历了连续好几次这样的极致，直到一点儿水也喷不出来了，湿哒哒地痉挛，抽搐。  
  
　　纵欲过度可就没什么快感了，Wardo虚弱到仿佛马上就要昏倒，他的脸色变得有些苍白，嘴唇也不再红润了，嗓子嘶哑到只能哼出几声可怜的呻吟。  
  
　　可能不想Wardo再这么辛苦，Mark最后只抽插了一小会儿，便把自己死死埋在Wardo的宫颈里，往子宫内射精。大量的精液打在敏感的内壁上，Wardo抽噎着摇头想要逃走，但却被紧紧固定在Mark的阴茎上，哪儿也去不了。体会着被内射带来的疼痛和快乐，Wardo终于又高潮了一次，生殖腔口含进Mark胀大的结，脆弱地抽动，然后分泌出少量的体液，滋润着内腔。Alpha的精液量多到让Wardo的小腹都鼓胀起了一点，子宫内灌满了Mark精液的感觉一点都不好受。  
  
　　Mark倒在Wardo的背上，不断地亲吻着他的后颈，背脊，蝴蝶骨，射精结束后立刻抽出自己，把Wardo翻过来面对着他，鼻尖抵着他的鼻尖轻蹭，再交换了一个温柔的吻。  
  
　　“我爱你。”他听见自己说。  
  
　　Wardo眯着眼睛笑得羞涩又可爱。  
  
　　  
  
　　FIN


End file.
